


Without Words

by beedekka



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beedekka/pseuds/beedekka
Summary: John may be 'excommunicado', but that doesn't mean he can't still communicate.





	Without Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jedibuttercup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/gifts).



It was a cliché – and a risk – but five years was a long time in their strange, bloody world, and there were endless newer contracts and fresher hunts to distract his former brethren.

John bought the card in Tokyo, held onto it until Bali, and posted it right as he left. Behind dark sunglasses in the airport lounge he let his mind drift on images of a neat breakfast table, an ornate gold blade slicing the envelope, and a smile.

Winston always appreciated little remembrances, and a colourful illustration with a far-flung postmark would speak all the words they couldn't.


End file.
